


Satin Stranglehold

by 6paranoid6mystic6



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet, Ballet AU, Child Abuse, Komaeda and Mukuro are basically just lesbian and gay solidarity, M/M, Multi, Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, ballerina komaeda, ballerina mukuro, drummer ibuki, junko’s character is way more toned down here, mentions of unhealthy dieting, tags might be added and rating might change idk, violinist chiaki, violinist hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6paranoid6mystic6/pseuds/6paranoid6mystic6
Summary: Hinata Hajime is hired as part of the orchestra for Hope’s Peak ballet. Though he has no interest in ballet, he believes that a letter of recommendation from the esteemed conductor, Fukawa Toko, will be able to elevate his career. Whilst there he gets sucked into the orbit of Komaeda Nagito, the company’s newest leading man.In addition to that is Komaeda’s enigmatic best friend, Ikusaba Mukuro, who has controversially become the company’s newest prima ballerina after the previous one, Sonia Nevermind, left to join a Russian troupe. Mukuro and Komaeda have a complicated history that Hinata is curious to unravel, all while he feels his once promising career fall apart at the seams.(Originally called hopes peak ballet but that title was trash bro)
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Ikusaba Mukuro, Other minor ships but I don’t want to clog up the tags
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mukuro is a lesbian and you can’t convince me otherwise. They will be brief depictions of child abuse in the next chapter and references to some more severe forms in regards to Mukuro and Junko. Also, the despaircest isn’t endgame, it’s a result of Mukuro’s and part of her recovery is going to be learning about to have a more healthy relationship with her sister! She and Junko both have very different ways of dealing with their abuse

The Hopes Peak Company was nestled away in a quiet Tokyo suburb. The theatre its ballerinas performed in could be found in the centre of the city was a modern building with touches of quaint, traditional European theatres for its interior and strange contemporary curves in its architecture to enhance acoustics. It’s appeal was twofold; on the one hand it promised authentic European ballet and it snatched up young talent very quickly. For many years, its prima had been a girl from the Eastern Block called Sonia Nevermind until she left to join an internationally esteemed group in Russia.

Hinata didn’t care much for ballet but he did care very much for the conductor. Fukawa Touko was considered a prodigy as the youngest conductor in Japan. A recommendation from her could easily get him into any orchestra in the country. Unfortunately, the longer he worked at Hope’s Peak, the less likely it seemed. Whilst he had managed to land the opening for another violinist, Fukawa warned him to tread carefully. She felt he was not as high a standard as she would usually hire but that the rest that auditioned had been even worse.

“Right now, you’re nothing more than a reserve. If we find someone better than you, you won’t have a seat here anymore.” she had said.

As a result, he spent almost all his waking hours practicing. He practiced so much that he could feel his hands cramping. At this point, the first chair came to him and intervened.

“I understand that you’re worried about what Fukawa-san said,” she began, “But she is very severe with all of us. If you hurt yourself then you’ll be in a worse position.”

“Thank you, Nanami-san,” he said. He didn’t quite believe it though, Nanami was almost always sleepy, except when she was sat at her violin, of course. The reason for this was that she would stay up late playing violin. She found obscure and difficult pieces for fun and would work into the early hours to perfect them, sometimes waking up slumped over her violin. It seemed unfair that someone as naturally gifted as Nanami could play so much without getting hand cramps.

Nevertheless, Hinata appreciated the fact that the first chair had chosen to reach out to him and they began to sit with each other during breaks. Mioda, the drummer, would often join them as well. She was exuberant and passionate about drumming, as well as an eccentric who referred to herself in the third person.

“Ibuki can’t wait for the auditions to start,” she beamed as she settled down at their table.

“Yes, I wonder who will take Sonia’s place as the prima this season?” Nanami hummed.

“We watch the auditions?”

“No, we’ll be playing the music for them. Ibuki still takes peeks though. The ballerinas are so pretty it makes her want to cry.”

“The show is Coppelia, right? That’s what the sheet music says,” Hinata found himself awkwardly chatting with the drummer while Nanami dozed off onto the table, her half eaten sandwich serving as a cushion.

“Hinata-kun is very observant! Coppelia is a comedy about a man who falls in love with a doll sohis fiancée plays a trick on him. The last act is just the cast dancing at the wedding party. The music is some of Ibuki’s favourite. It’s based on folk songs from Europe.”

“Do you have any ideas who might get the lead?”

“Ibuki thinks it could be Celestia but Ikusaba-san has been lurking in the shadows for awhile. She is very talented and often worked as Sonia’s understudy but she isn’t very flashy and doesn’t like to try out for the main parts.”

* * *

The auditions began about a week later and Hinata found that he was too busy glancing between his sheet music and Fukawa’s conducting stick to pay much attention to the dancers. He did, however, take note of the director, a young woman called Saionji. She carried herself like a dancer but walked with a heavy black cane that stamped along in a steady rhythm as she walked. She settled herself into a seat at the front of the auditorium with a few sheets of paper in her hand and began calling numbers.

Fukawa had the orchestra repeat the same piece of music over and over again. After awhile, they would change to a new song and Hajime hurriedly flipped over to the right page. Fukawa would glare at him over her thick glasses before leading them into song. She commonly told them to focus on her and not the sheet music. It didn’t make much sense to Hinata, he was more likely to get the notes right this way but, on occasion, she would deviate from them, signalling that they should slow down or speed up, something that never happened in previous rehearsals.

It seemed like an eternity by the time the last ballerina had curtsied off stage and Hinata’s fingers had never felt sorer. Fukawa’s sleeve was damp from where she had been wiping the sweat off of her forehead. Saionji took the stage, she swept an icy gaze over her troupe while Fukawa sat herself down and tried to look busy tidying up her sheet music.

“Your performances were pathetic, but I shouldn’t have expected much better,” Saionji began, “I know I’ll certain be disappointed no matter who I cast. All I can do is hope that by the time I’m through it’s all of you, this will look less like a freak show and more like an elementary schooler’s recital because none of you can seem to do better than that. Get out of my sight, the thought of giving any of you creeps roles is giving me a fucking headache.”

The ballerinas dispersed after this, several yawning with their long limbs stretching out behind them, lithe muscles flexing beneath their skin. Hinata used this as an opportunity to actually try and look at the dancers. His eyes were instantly drawn to a messy mop of white hair, under the harsh spotlights it looked as wispy as candy floss, and the palest skin he’d ever seen. The dancer could have been mistaken for a female if it were not for the fact that he was wearing a cup underneath his incredibly tight stockings like all the other men in the room. The leggings were so tight that they looked painted on, leaving nothing to the imagination when it came to his slender legs and toned ass.

“Ibuki sees you checking out the ballerinas,” a voice came from behind, startling Hinata. He looked behind to find the drummer grinning at him.

“Hell, Mioda! You almost made me snap my bow,” Hinata grumbled, Ibuki just chuckled as she twirled her drum stick between her fingers.

“Hinata-kun, don’t be so formal. As a friend, you can call Ibuki by her first name.”

“Ah, fine, I’ll try to get used to calling you Ibuki,”he said.

* * *

The cast announcement was entirely bizarre. Hinata discovered that Saionji made everyone in the company, from the dancers to the people who worked at reception, sit in the auditorium while she called out a role and who received it as though it were an award ceremony. It quickly became obvious, as Saionji sneered at the ensemble dancers she called up, that this was all done to embarrass those she decided were not good enough. The sound of snivelling could be heard throughout the room as it became increasingly obvious as she worked her way up the billing that some dancers didn’t have a spot in the show.

“Coppelia will be played by Celestia Ludenberg and her understudy will be Maizono Sayaka.”

A groan could be heard from the back.

“Franz will be played by Komaeda Nagito and his understudy will be Togami Byakuya.”

Fukawa clicked her tongue.

“Lastly, the lead role of Swanhilda,” Saionji began, Hinata could feel the room lean forward, “Ikusaba Mukuro has been cast for this role and her understudy will be Naegi Komaru.”

There was a little uproar at this announcement though Ibuki grinned and patted herself on the back for predicting Mukuro’s rise to prima.

“Naegi only just joined, for her to be the prima’s understudy already...” someone murmured.

The entire affair felt more like an emergency broadcast had just informed the dancers that a nuclear bomb was about to be dropped. There was much crying and hyperventilating, others storming out the door and others screamed at anyone who would listen about the injustice of it all. Amongst the tornado, Hinata noticed a cluster of calm. The white haired boy was sat next to a girl with dark hair cropped short.

“Congratulations, Mukuro,” he said brightly, “A talent that shines like yours was soon to be recognised. It’s an even greater blessing an insignificant worm like me won’t be on stage to ruin your performance.”

The dark haired girl eyed him coldly.

“Nagito, you’re Franz.”

“Eh? Surely you’ve misheard? Worthless trash like me could never be given such an important role, that’s why I stopped listening after the ensemble cast were announced.”

“That’s how you missed it.”

“Well, Saionji-sama must’ve misspoke in that case.”

“If you ask, you’ll definitely piss her off enough to drop you.”

Mukuro stretched out after that, staring up at the ceiling despite the arms between the chairs that had to be pressing against her back. Nagito sat with his legs folded to his chest and his head settled on his knees. Fukawa stood from her seat eventually, cracking her knuckles and then giving a sharp ahem.

“Stage rehearsals will begin next week. We need to have perfected each piece by then. Practice starts now.”

Hinata grimaced as he prepared to spend the next few hours playing the same short sequence over and over until Fukawa felt that no one could mess it up. Then practice again while she handed out different directions. It was times like this he envied Ibuki since the drums didn’t seem to involved the same finger work violins did. He certainly felt sorry for the wind section, he was surprised they hadn’t passed out by the end of the day.

* * *

“Hinata-san, let’s go get something to eat,” Nanami said, as they packed their instruments away.

“Sounds good, where do you want to go?”

“There’s a coffee shop down the street, a lot of the others like to go there too.”

They brought Ibuki along as well. She was wrapped in a heavy, faux fur coat as they walked out into the pitch black night. She huffed out hot breaths into the chilled air to watch them condense in front of her. Hinata felt stupid for not bringing a thicker jacket. Winter was taking a stranglehold and a frost clung around him.

“Ibuki is so excited to start back at the theatre! The acoustics are great there!”

“It’ll definitely be less cramped,” Nanami added, her hands were tucked inside her coat pockets, “Do you know where Hope’s Peak theatre is, Hinata-san?”

“Yes, I used to pass it a lot on my way to college.”

Nanami gave a soft hum without really looking back at him.

Inside the coffee shop, several ballerinas were sat around the sleek wood tables with their bags slung behind them. They’d swapped their pointe shoes for sneakers or boots and several of them were massaging each other’s neck or back.

“It’s packed,” Hinata said.

“Don’t worry! Ibuki will find seats.”

Without ceremony, the drummer grabbed their hands and dragged them around. In the corner, a table meant for a few people was occupied by a couple with a streaming pot of green tea and a small portion of edamame beans that they shared between them. Ibuki’s face lit up at this and she surged forward.

“Komaeda-kun and Ikusaba! Can we sit with you?”

The pair turned towards them and Hinata immediately recognised the prima and her friend. While Ikusaba scowled, Komaeda relented, offering them a seat.

“Who is Nanami-san’s new friend?” Komaeda asked while her poured himself a fresh cup.

“I’m Hinata Hajime,” Hinata responded, reaching a hand over to Komaeda, The white haired boy gave a short, firm shake of his hand.

“Komaeda Nagito.”

“Hinata-kun is our newest violinist,” Ibuki said.

“Welcome aboard,” Komaeda said over his cup of tea, he gestured to Ikusaba, “This is Ikusaba Mukuro.”

Mukuro looked blankly at the group before pulling her phone from her pocket and scrolling through it.

“Are you two dating?” Hinata asked. Komaeda almost dropped his cup, Ikusaba’s hand tightenedsuddenly and she almost cracked her phone in her grip. Even Ibuki looked horrified. Nanami was too busy nearly dozing off on the menu to react.

“Goodness, no! We’re childhood friends.”

“Sorry, I see you two around each other a lot and just assumed.”

“No need to apologise. I just didn’t want any sort of misconception. Mukuro is an incredible talentand I couldn’t bear to muddy her reputation with rumours of her choosing to date trash like me.”

“Huh?” Hinata scratched his head, “What are you talking about? You’ve got the lead, right?”

Komaeda flushed and started stammering. He very well might’ve exploded had Ikusaba not tapped him on the shoulder.

“Junko’s here, lets go.”

“Bye, Nanami-san and friends. It was nice to see you all,” Komaeda said with a quick bow as he manoeuvred away from the table and followed Mukuro out the door. They passed several dancers on their way out, almost all of them glared at the two. Outside the glass door, Hinata could make out the figure of a blonde woman, leaning against a shiny Mercedes in a gaudy leopard coat. She embraced Ikusaba as soon as she saw her and pulled Komaeda by the scruff into the car. All the while, the blonde yammered away in a put-on accent.

“Ikusaba-chan is so cool,” Ibuki finally said after the few moments of silence.

“Cool is definitely one word,” Hinata said, thinking of the woman’s icy expression, “Her friend, Komaeda is...”

“Komaeda is quite strange,” Nanami finished, “I hear he doesn’t make an effort to get along with anyone but Ikusaba and she’s he exact same.”

“Yes, but Ikusaba-chan is more of kuudere type, Nagito just wants to stay out of people’s way,” Ibuki said whilst snacking on the edamame that had been left behind.

“I’m going to get a hot chocolate,” Nanami stood up, “Do you want anything, Hinata-kun?”

“Just a black coffee, please.”

“Get Ibuki a mocha latte with two pumps of gingerbread and lots of whipped cream!”

Nanami puffed her cheeks up with determination and nodded, joining the long queue at the counter.

“How have you found working with us?”

“Stressful, very stressful,” Hinata responded instantly. Ibuki laughed at that.

“Ibuki felt the same! Fukawa-san is very strict but she really knows what she’s doing. Of course, Ibuki loves any chance to play so that helps a lot.”

Hinata hummed, thinking about the deep ache within his fingers from non-stop violin playing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love backstory babey this chapter is in Komaeda’s point of view so yeah. There’s mentions of pretty bad corporal punishment/ child abuse in this chapter so pls be careful if that’s a trigger for you! If it is skip to the first line break.

Komaeda never found Saionji very daunting when he and Mukuro started at Hope’s Peak. He thought this had a lot to do with Madam Mullner, the Austrian lady that ran their group home. His social worker told him he was lucky to be homed with her since the children she worked with consistently ended up as highly talent individuals with fantastic grades, making them more appealing to couples looking to adopt. However, to a ten year old whose parents had died just a few months ago, none of this seemed very lucky at all. He didn’t want new parents, he just wanted his old ones back.

Madam Mullner was a stoutly woman, broad bodied with a heavy brow and she always had her grey hair in a tight bun, no stray hairs permitted. Her tailored clothes were always spotless and she demanded the children kept the house immaculate. She spoke with a thick accent that was almost intelligible and she resented speaking Japanese and forced all the children in her house to learn French and speak to her in that. Komaeda decided early that she hated speaking Japanese because she was bad at it.

For a long time, Komaeda would go to bed crying with bruises from getting hit with Mullner’s paddle, something she kept above her fire place as though it were an heirloom. He would curl up under his bed sheets (which never smelt right to him) and try to think about his own room at his own house and when he’d be able to go back.

Mullner’s house was also where he met the Ikusaba twins. They had been there the longest out of anybody and they never spoke or left each other’s side. They were constantly tangled up in each other. They stared at the other children with big owlish eyes and then occasionally whispered between themselves. They spoke so lowly that the only way you knew they were talking was the fact that they spoke directly into the other’s ear, a hand to shield their mouth from outsiders. They creeped Komaeda out a lot, especially after the older kids had watched ‘The Shining’ downstairs one night and he’d decide to join in. They reminded him of the twins standing in the hall, asking Danny to come play.

Yet, Komaeda eventually became their friend. Through ballet.

Mullner decided that each child in the house had to be good at sports as well as their studies. The boys played baseball and their girls did ballet. Komaeda was pathetic at baseball. He couldn’t catch a ball, his throws were weak and he couldn’t run fast at all. His complete awfulness at the sport meant that he had an increasingly large collection of bruises from the paddle and he felt himself sinking deeper into abject misery. Until he met Yukizome-Sensei, the girls’ ballet teacher.

Mullner had, by chance, brought Komaeda along to pick the girls up from class. Yukizome, with a serene smile had knelt down to inspect Nagito.

“Who’s this?”

“Komaeda Nagito,” Mullner replied.

“I bet he’d be good at ballet.”

“Ballet is for girls,” Mullner replied with a quirked eyebrow.

“It’s sad so many parents think that. There’s lots of really important roles for boys in ballet.”

“Maybe he’ll try.”

Following that, Yukizome told Mullner constantly about how good Komaeda was at ballet, even though he knew he wasn’t. He couldn’t decide whether it was because she desperately wanted a few more boys in the group or if it was because she knew how harsh Mullner was. After all, she praised Junko to Mullner often and her form was atrocious.

“Junko is really coming along,” she began one afternoon (Mullner frequently requested reports on the girls’ performances), “She has great balance and such a graceful way of moving. But I would really like to talk to you about Mukuro.”

Mullner looked over to the two twins sat hand in hand, Komaeda followed that gaze.

“What about her?”

“She’s simply wonderful! She’s the most gifted child I’ve ever taught and that’s the problem. I don’t know how much more I can teach her, I think she should take some more advanced classes. A talent like hers really needs to be nurtured.”

Junko screamed. The twins had heard everything and Junko began screaming and kicking and pulling at her hair.

“Junko! Stop it right now, you are making a scene,” Mullner scolded, rushing over to them. Junko responded by biting the Madam’s arm. No physical damage came of it, given the thick tweed suit Mullner was wearing but the way her face twisted and fingers stiffened made Komaeda feel bile rise in his throat. He braced himself for the resounding thwack of Mullner’s palm meeting Junko’s face. It never came, of course, they were in public.

After that, the twins were forcibly separated. Mullner locked Junko in a small room downstairs and she would drag Mukuro away by her arm when she caught her sat against the door slipping notes to her sister. Komaeda endeavoured to cheer her up.

“I brought you some jam and toast,” he said, setting the tray on the end of her bed,”I don’t really know what you like so I went with strawberry,”

Mukuro emerged from her cocoon to glare at him. In a split second, she had him pinned to the floor and started hitting him hard. It was humiliating, she was younger than him and shorter but he couldn’t get out from under her. He begged her to stop but all that did was attract the attention of the other child who either laughed or chanted “fight” at the spectacle. It took Mullner to get her off, she grabbed Mukuro by the hair and slapped her hard, a red mark blooming across her cheek with purple splotches marbled across it.

Junko was released and Mukuro was locked away in her place. Junko did her best to visit her sister occasionally but she was never quite guard dog Mukuro had been. Either way, once Mullner decided they had been punished long enough, the two ran to each other and hugged, arms wrapped so tight it was a surprise they could breathe. After that, Mukuro approached Komaeda as he sat doing his homework. He flinched instinctively as she hovered by his chair.

“Sorry,” she whispered and then left.

* * *

“Ew, you have to pretend to be lovers, please don’t tell me you have to kiss or I’ll seriously vom,” Junko said, looking to the backseat as she swerved through traffic.

“No, Junko,” Mukuro said with a smile, “Ballet isn’t like that. He’s just got to lift me a few times.”

Junko laughed hard, throwing her head back against her seat, “There’s no way someone as scrawny as him could lift a fatso like you.”

Mukuro blushes and looked out the window while Junko honked her horn and screamed at all the cars in front of her to hurry up.

“Junko, it’s a red light,” Komaeda chimed in. Junko threw a crumpled up coke can at him in response. It hit his forehead.

“Junko, you’re road rage is ridiculous,” Mukuro chuckled.

“Shut it fatty or this one’s for you!” She shook a full can of soda in her sister’s direction.

Mukuro just grinned at that before turning to look out the window.

* * *

Komaeda’s stomach always filled with butterflies whenever rehearsals started at Hope’s Peak theatre. It was such a grand building that it filled him with an overwhelming sense of insignificance, like looking up at the stars and remembering just how you small you are in comparison to the infinite stretch of the universe. A wall of photos commemorating every prima the company ever had stared gravely at anyone who entered. Sonia’s pretty face now had a neighbour, a picture of Mukuro, looking stern as ever.

“You’re on the wall,” he gasped, clapping his hand in Mukuro’s shoulder. Her eyes widened as she found her portrait along with all the other esteemed performers.

“We should take a photo so Junko can see!”

“No,” Mukuro said, “I don’t think it’s something she’d want to see.”

“Ah, sorry. I forget sometimes,”

At that moment, someone bumped into the two of them and Komaeda had never appreciated his awful luck more, even if it meant him and Mukuro were splattered in hot coffee.

“Oh shit, I did not meant to do that,” Komaeda couldn’t see their face, but he could see the spiky brown hair as they desperately tried to scoop up the coffee cups. Komaeda felt the glare of the receptionist as she spoke into her mouth piece, probably calling a janitor.

“No, no, it’s fine, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda replied as he began trying to help the violinist clean up.

“Speak for yourself,” Mukuro grunted as she tugged at her ruined white turtleneck.

“I really am sorry,” Hinata began, bowing a little too low than was really necessary, causing Mukuro to scowl even more.

“Nagito, I’m going to the dressing room,” she said before striding away. Komaeda gave a small wave as she went,

“Do you know you’re way around?” Komaeda asked as he stood up. Hinata held the crushed paper cups to chests.

“Not really, no.”

“Don’t worry, I can show you around.”

Komaeda kept his ID card in his coat pocket, instead of around his neck like Hinata did, and he quickly finished it out of there so they could be buzzed through a set of tinted glass doors that would take them to the backstage area. Along the narrow, sleek corridor, with black marble floors there where several different rooms. The first door on the left were the changing rooms, they were coed ones that most people use and directly across from them were some private stalls which were often kept for the higher ranking dancers. Komaeda briefly wondered if Mukuro had now been entrusted with her own private dressing room.

After that, was the break room which was typically shared by the dancers and the orchestra, then there was the room used by the stage hands, it wasn’t the control room because you couldn’t see the stage from there but it was where a lot of the equipment and staging props were kept. Next was the door Hinata was looking for. It opened on to a set of steps that lead into the pit where the orchestra would play. Lastly, the corridor curved round to a set of steps that lead behind the stage itself, with a few more changing rooms used for quick costume changes or any needed touch ups. They were much less spacious than the others.

“To be honest, you probably didn’t need to be shown around, it’s just the doors aren’t labelled and you might have ended up getting mistaken for a peeping tom if you went into the dressing rooms.”

“At least it’ll be easy for me to remember,” Hinata replied then he started rubbing at his neck, “Thanks for, um, showing me around. You really don’t have to be so nice to me.”

“Don’t be so silly, Hinata-kun! As a musician you’re an extremely important stepping stone to the performance. Without your talents, there’s no way the dancers can perform. Moreover, if your playing is poor our dancing will be too since that is what we have to follow, even more so than Saionji-sama’s directions. Even if we go a bit wrong, so long as we follow the music, the crowd will still enjoy themselves.”

“Ah, well no pressure on me then, huh?” Hinata blushed.

“Hinata-kun must be good if he plays for Hope’s Peak!”

With that, Komaeda waved and hurried down the end of the hall to find Mukuro.

* * *

Komaeda and Mukuro lounged around her dressing room, Mukuro completely stretched out on the leather sofa with Komeada sat on the floor. Mukuro had her coffee stained top hanging up on the rail to dry with Komaeda’s t-shirt draped next to it. They had changed into their practice clothes, a black turtle neck and thick black tights for Mukuro and a nearly identical outfit for Komaeda, except he wore a vest. The room was silent until there was a knock on the door.

“I bet it’s Saionji,” Komaeda said, as he got up to answer it.

“Ikusaba-san, these were sent for you,” one of the assistants said behind a massive bunch of flowers that exploded through the door frame.

“Ah, I’ll take those,” Komaeda replied, shutting the door behind him with his foot.

“Who could’ve sent those?” Mukuro asked, rubbing some sleep from her eyes. Komaeda hummed as he placed them on the dressing table, feeling around for a card. A sleek monochromatic card was attached to the abundant bouquet of tropical flowers.

“To my dearest Muku-nee,” Komaeda began before Mukuro dashed over to a clap a hand over his mouth. She was blushing wildly and Komaeda could practically feel her heartbeat pounding through her palm.

“It- it sounds weird for you to say that,” she said as she removed her hand.

“Ah, sorry. It was impertinent of me to start reading that, it could have been quite personal.”

There was a sudden pounding in the door.

“Hey, you rats! Stop loafing around in there before I drop your bony asses from the show!”


End file.
